Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht
The fourth episode of Season 38. Haven finds a group of adventurers who are looking for a lost yacht boat. Doofenshmirtz also wants to find the yacht and drive around the river delivering his poison filled turkey jerky. Phineas and Ferb sharpen up on their baseball launcher skills. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are busy playing with their baseball launchers. Phineas then asks what their friends do when they don't show up. Ferb shrugs. One friend in particular was about to go on an adventure. Haven was sitting in front of the Danville Church on her phone. Then, she thought she heard noises coming from the church. She goes inside and sees a bunch of random guys. Haven asks what they're doing inside the nice, air conditioned church. One guy, named Moe, said this is their hideaway. Haven says it's not so secret. Moe doesn't care. Another guy, Steven, says they're about to go find a lost yacht somewhere in the depths of the forest. Haven asks if she can go. Moe says yes. Everyone dashes out of the church on their new adventure. Doofenshmirtz, however, was hiding behind the giant cross inside the church. Doof wrote down everything they'd told Haven. Doof cackles and rushes out of the church. When he gets outside, he gets out his latest concoction, poisonous turkey jerky. He wanted to use the yacht to sail down the river and sell it. With the raiders and Haven, they had just found the yacht. It's beautiful, but full of moss and gross things. Steven doesn't give a flying buttress and wants to go inside. Haven hopes there's treasure. To their luck, there is. Then, Doofenshmirtz shows up, stealing the treasure and activating the yacht. Moe is yelling at Doof. The raiders and Haven try to stop Doofenshmirtz. They eventually beat him to a gooey pulp. The raiders park the yacht, receive the treasure, and head back into town. Doof cackles because they didn't dispose of his turkey jerky. He thinks he'll just have to use it tomorrow on someone else. The raiders go back to their "secret" hideaway. They dump out all the treasure. It's really shiny. Haven asks if she can take some back. Steven says sure. Haven thanks them for the adventure and walks out of the church. Haven shows her treasure to Heidi, Mallory, Ford, Caleb, and Dylan. They're all jealous. Songs *''Adventurous Expedition'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Moe: "Aren't ya a little young to go on an expedition?" *Haven: "No..." Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Haven Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz out in the forest! Continuity *This is Haven's third adventure ("Haven and the Crystal Platypus", "Haven and the Temple of Treasure") *Phineas and Ferb play with their baseball launchers ("The Chronicles of Meap") *The Danville Church is seen again ("The Best Easter Egg Hunt Ever") *Steven says he doesn't give a flying buttress ("Escape From Phineas Tower") Allusions *'VeggieTales': Turkey jerky on the river is a reference to Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *'Raiders of the Lost Ark': The episode title is based upon the movie Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38